


Things told in the night

by prettypsycho313



Series: Natasha Romanoff Imagines (Mainly for female Readers) [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 07:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18139016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettypsycho313/pseuds/prettypsycho313
Summary: You are talking with Natasha when you fall asleep.





	Things told in the night

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I know the title and summary are shit, but. I hope the actual story is better.

You stretched your legs out on the sofa as you flipped through various channels on the TV before setting on a rerun of your favorite show. You watch in peace before realizing that it was time to go to sleep. 

You were about to call out to your girlfriend Natasha before realizing that she was away on a mission. You sigh before switching off the TV and walking to the bedroom. 

You slide into your side of the bed before getting a notification that someone was calling you. 

You pick up the phone and see that it was a FaceTime request from Natasha. You smile as you switch on the nearest table lamp so Natasha can see you.

You then answer the call as grin when you see Natasha's beautiful face appear on your screen.

Hey Darling. How are you doing?

Hey babe, I'm doing ok. Are you done with the mission already?

At this, she laughed and tilted the camera towards a clearing where a few tents were set up.

You chuckle as she turns the camera back to herself.

What time is it there?

It is around 4:30 here. What about at home?

You smile again at Natasha's words, you loved hearing her reference your little house as home.

It's 11:40 darling. I am sitting on the bed.

Natasha laughs again before apologizing for keeping you up and is about to hang up when

Don't go Natasha. It's not like I would have fallen asleep anyway.

She laughs again, god, you love her laugh.

Ok (Y/N). I'll stay.

You smile at that and start chatting about anything and everything. But somehow, you fall asleep in the middle of the conversation.

You hear a small laugh as your eyes close shut.

(This part is what Natasha says while you are asleep)

God (Y/N). I love you so much! You are so beautiful and sexy. And you are so nice and kind and sweet. It's honestly a wonder how you chose to stick with me. 

I remember the first time I met you. It was after one of my missions when I took a walk,wanting to get away from all of the noise that Stark Towers can bring.

I remember seeing you and thinking,"Wow, she looks amazing.". It's true. You looked amazing wearing that cute red dress inside that restaurant. It was obvious that you had been stood up, I don't know why though, you are awesome.

So I went inside the restaurant and introduced myself to you. You smiled as if you were relieved that someone had come. You motioned for me to sit down. When I sat down, you started to talk. After getting over my initial shock, I started to get into the conversation, throwing in my own stories and jokes as well.

At the end, we walked out with each other's numbers and date set in our minds.

I found that funny, you came in imagining a proper date and ended up talking to a complete stranger which end up turning into a date.

Over the next few months, I grew to love you even more than I could bear. You became my world and my source of joy. 

This only increased when you agreed to move in with me.

I got to know all your little quirks and what makes you, you.

God, I love you so much that I can't explain it.

Your eyes opened as you hear Natasha speak, not letting her know that you were awake, you listened to what she said as your smile widened.

I love you, for you. I love you so much (Y/N).

And we have been together for so long that I really want to ask, umm.

Well, what I'm trying to ask, is...

"Will you marry me?"

You couldn't hold back your gasp as you turned to look at her, smiling so wide and so bright with tears in your eyes.

You see her wipe her own eyes before seeing that you were awake and blushing.

"Umm, that was supposed to be when I came home. I had this whole thing planned out."

You laugh as you start to nod furiously. "Yes. Yes. Yes. Of course. I love you so much Natasha.".

At this she smiled and said, "You don't know how happy this makes me.".

You grin before you hear her say,"Now go to sleep,and when I come home soon, I'll make sure to give you the best proposal ever.".

You giggle before nodding and saying,"Good night, my fiancee."

She blushes again before saying,"Good night (Y/N), my beautiful and the best fiancee.".

You smile as you drift off to sleep once again.

After two days, she came back from her mission and true to her word, gave you the best proposal you could ever ask for. She took you to that very first restaurant and then slipped the ring on your finger right outside the door of your home, where many wonderful memories were made.

That night, you two were in your bed, with you curled up against Natasha's side. You kiss her and say,"I love you so much Natasha. We have come so far.".

She kisses you back and replies,"Y  
I love too darling. And yes, we have come so far, and now we have way more to go.".

You hug her tightly as you both fall asleep, dreaming of the journey to come.


End file.
